Donna Northmen
Donna Raven Northmen Donna Raven Northmen is a 15(suppose to be 17) year old vampire girl,she is Marriann Vi Britannia best student.She is also Lelouch Vi Britannia's wife,Britannia's first Vampire Queen.Later on she become's the Vampire's Queen.She is the leader of the Ravens her identy was Raven the leader of the Ravens. Apperance Donna has Dark red hair and red eyes.(her eyes were indigo before she became a vampire).Donna is medium height her height is 5'7. Personality Donna is calm and gentle when she is around her family and Lelouch,when her brother Manic gets her upset Donna acts like a hothead. Dawnstar Games Donna is know old enough to go to Dawnstar she and her family go to Town Hall to find out who goes to Dawnstar.Donna and Prince Jason are picked to go to Dawnstar on the train ride they meet their Mentors Jeremy and Jessica.Donna and Jason are given their own Stylist Donna's stylist and prep team are Adam,Brenda,Lisa,and Alexander.Donna and Jason training room for all the Careers,Donna and the rest of the Careers train for 3 days.Then is the day of the interview's with Stanley.Donna's interview is over soon.The next day Donna and Jason go to Dawnstar.Donna and Jason stay together she gets 2 guns while Jason gets a sword.Donna and Jason run into Felix a Career,Jason climbs up the tree so he won't be killed.Felix injures Donna before he punches her Donna sees Lelouch that gives her the strength to fight against Felix,she injured Felix. Jason and Donna make an alliance with Derek and Amanda from Area 3 and Alex and Alexa from Area 28. Donna and her team win the games which leads to Donna finding Lelouch when she goes back home. Donna meets Lelouch at Ashford Academy,but sadly Lelouch has no memories of Donna. As Raven Donna starts a rebellion in order to team up with Lelouch/Zero she starts a rebellion"The Ravens"she ambushes The Black Knights to tell them about them.Donna murders Odysseus eu Britannian to start her rebellion.When the Black Knights and the Ravens are in battle Zero runs away,but Raven chases after him she takes off his mask and kisses him,then Lelouch remembers Donna. Dawnstar Games PT 2 Donna tells Lelouch when he goes to his HQ to watch channel 7.Lelouch does what Donna says Charles is giving a speech but Queen Sophie-Ann(Queen of the Vampires)tells them about Dawnstar they go to Solar Reap Donna and Jason are picked to go to Dawnstar,but this time WarLock's children Matthew and Karliah will be there as guests in the games,and that this time they will allow the Careers to kill one another and that there will only be one victor.Donna and Jason go to the Vampire Capitol,they do the usual what they did in first game.Matthew challenges Donna to a duel,they fight each other,but no one wins due to the explosion caused by the sparks in their swords.Donna soon goes to Dawnstar to fight,she gets separated from her team she and Kelsey(from Area 50)become allies,but sadly Kelsey dies.Donna finds Jason and the rest of their team they soon make an alliance with 4 other Careers and agree to fight Matthew and Karliah.Donna kills Matthew and Karliah and wins. Relationships Lelouch Donna and Lelouch met when they were five years old.Lelouch wanted Donna to be his wife.Charles wiped Donna out of Lelouch's memory,he only remembered him being Zero.When Donna kissed him he remembered everything about Donna.He kissed her back and said"I had to do that." Sonia Sonia is Donna's young sister who she would do anything to protect her little sister.Donna sometimes slept with Sonia so she wouldn't have nightmares.Sonia is only 12 years old,but very smart and brave to Donna,her mother and father. Manic Donna's idiotic brother Manic never get along,they call each other" idiot"and"dumbass".Manic always gets Donna pissed off no matter what he does Donna gets angry,but the two love each other in a akward way. Alenna Donna's mother Alenna Northmen thinks Donna is very smart,Alenna never judges Donna like other mothers do.She respects Donna for the wise decisions she makes.She believes in her whatever she does. Eric Donna's father thinks Donna is very smart just like Alenna,he is a doctor and teaches Donna what he knows,he calls her"His Legacy". Raina Gara Raina and Donna share a very special relationship as friends.She hired him to protect Lelouch,since they are both tomboy's they talk about swords weapons or killing. Johnny Donna's uncle is very joking with Donna,she loves to joke with him,they are two jokers in the family along with Manic and Rachel.He gave Donna the Raven pin,since her grandmother wore it before she died with Marriann. Ashley Donna's aunt Ashley and her get along great,Ashley taught Donna how to play BlackJack,Donna has beaten her several times,but isn't just like her grandmother. Rachel Donna's cousin is very loving and smart,Donna and her go hunting sometimes,but although she likes to go hunting with her best friend Jake Fox. Aaron Donna and her Uncle don't talk alot he loves her very much though,he thinks she is very wise and smart. Merrick Donna's favorite Uncle who is a wolf he gave her Brutus her wolf dog,he also taught her how to fight in a Knightmare.Donna and Merrick have a very special relationship. Jake Donna's best friend Jake Fox who is a werewolf,they hunt in the forest together everyday,and trade together. As A Mockingjay Marriann promised Donna if she lived she would make her a Mockingjay.When Donna was already turned into a vampire she qualifed to be a Mockingjay she took exams.Her final exam was to fight all the Mockingjay's together except the leader of course the leader at the time Bruce Lipton was a good friend of Marriann's and watched Donna fight the Mockingjays.She passed and became a Mockingjay her codename was"Raven"second Mockingjay.The Mockingjay's did bounty's they killed Britannian General's along with some Soldiers.They received a very special mission from Queen Sophie-Ann.Mission"Save The Prince"was for the Mockingjay's to find former Prince Lelouch Vi Britannian,who was still alive.Week after week month after month there was no sight of him they ambushed Britannian Military bases.Donna questioned each Britannian solider who was alive when they wouldn't give her an answer she ripped their hearts out.A month later they were attacked a Mockingjay betrayed them.Bruce Lipton fought the Knight of One Bismark Waldstein,but Bruce sacraficed his life for Donna. Controlled by the Witch Blood Donna went into rage when Bruce died he told her before he died"No More Hiding."Donna's witch blood was activated her body turned black as night eyes as white as snow and teeth like fangs her blood was purple instead of red.When all the enemy Britannian soliders were dead,Donna turned back to normal.Donna had to resign because she was exposed the Mockingjays were exposed.She still continued her work she killed Britannian's and did everything she could.